What Happened the Day I Talked to Myself...
by jemetc
Summary: A light fic that tells of Pouncival's adventure (well, not really an adnventure but something close to that...) on a rainy day.


What Happened the Day I Talked To Myself…  
  
The rain was pouring down so hard it was positively boring. But living in the Junkyard has its benefits too, especially on a rainy day. I was free to roam around the corners and crannies of the yard, to creep past and poke through the piles of junk that are all mysteries to us cats. Oh, and since the debris was just too much, I was pretty assured I wasn't going to get soaked or anything. And I didn't! But the story I'm going to tell you isn't about whether I got drenched or not. It's about something else. Something else much nicer than rain.  
  
I was walking past the old, musty stuff and wondering who was cuter, Etcetera or Jemima. Well, I didn't have much choice knowing Jem was Misto's property already, but yeah, I thought Jem was pretty. Etcetera? Well, yes, in a babyish sort of way. But what the heck, we're both still young and she's a bit younger than me so she does have the right to look babyish!   
  
Well… seriously… Etcetera is cute. And I find her cuter than most of the other toms do. Yeah, I know she's wild over The Tugger and is still sort of too kittenish but SO WHAT? She's cute. Not cute as in Jellylorum saying "Oh will you look at that! The kitten looks just adorable!" Because that's motherly affection. What I'm trying to get at is that Etcetera for me as cute as in c-u-t-e cute. And that's not because I'm her mother. Duh, do I look like one? Get real! I'm Pouncival!  
  
Tumble Brutus won't stop teasing me about it. Hey, what's there to deny? I like her. Everybody has that sentiment one time or another. I mean, there's Plato and Vicky, Misto and Jemima, Tumble and Electra, Tugger and Bomba, Munku and Dem… even Old D and Grizabella! Of course I can like Cettie too, can't I? It's not a sin for a tom to fall for a queen.  
  
So, back to my story, I was rummaging through the old stuff muttering to myself (don't think I'm crazy if I'm talking to myself but the silence then was pretty deafening so I had to hear something, even my own voice!) about-yeah, Etcetera when I didn't look where I was going and crashed headfirst into an old, broken mirror. Well, there were cracks on it and my face was pretty distorted because of that. And out of insanity I looked at what I looked like and said out loud, "Ack! Will you look at yourself in the mirror Pouncival? With looks like that how will you ever get Etcetera to like you?"  
  
I didn't know she was there. I didn't know she heard me.   
  
I was brushing the dirt off my fur when I heard a soft voice behind me say, "Why do you want to get me to like you, Pounci?" I whirled around to see Etcetera standing there, a taken-aback expression on her face and the slightest hint of a blush, too. My mouth dropped open but of course I couldn't speak. She caught me saying the words I never wished her to hear in my entire life!   
  
"Because Pounci," Etcetera whispered loud enough for me to hear, "Even if you look like that… you know, the way your reflection looks like in that mirror… I'd still like you. 'Cause Pounci I don't care what you look like. I care about you."  
  
Well what do you know! After that Cettie looked as if she'd said something bad. Well, she didn't. She said the best words I ever heard in my young life. "Do you really mean that, Cettie?" I asked her, and she replied, "Of course I do. Did you expect it to mean any other thing?"  
  
I was so happy I ran over and hugged her. She smiled at me and licked my ear. OH WOW!!! "You heard what I said, Cettie," I told her. "I hope that's enough to tell you what I feel about you." "You mean what you said about me being cute…?" she let her voice trail off. I looked at her and exclaimed, "Don't tell me you heard that too!" "I won't," she grinned. I hugged her again. "Don't worry, Cettie! Even if you heard that I'm not getting mad 'cause you know that's true! I know that's true!"   
  
And after that, you know what? She let me walk her back to the yard, we talked to each other further and a bit more often (more like every moment) and… well, all I can say is, rainy days, broken mirror and handsome tom kittens like me talking to themselves can lead to something very interesting! 


End file.
